I'll Never Give Up on You
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Namine is going through a lot in her life and everyone turned their backs on her. Roxas will always be by her side no matter what. He'll never give up on her. Three-shot
1. Trouble

Whenever I walk by her in the walls of the school, she always has a gloomy look every time I glance at her. I wonder why she's heartbroken. What happened to the happy Namine, that everybody knew? She would constantly have a smile on her face, and she was an outgoing person. She wasn't afraid of anything. She doesn't seem like that anymore. She just keeps to herself. She loved to sit with people at lunch and in classrooms, but now she separates herself from everybody.

It seems like nobody talks to her. Is it because she's not happy? Does anybody see that she's hurting? They seem like they're afraid of her, as if she's a bully of the school. She isn't, I know the real her. This new Namine, isn't the real her. All I gotta do is bring that Namine back. No one else will do it! I'll be the one she runs to.

The bell echoed throughout the school, interrupting my thoughts. It was time to go to English, oh what joy. The classroom was at the end of the corridor. Up ahead I notice a familiar figure sitting on the floor, with her hands covering her face. Her back was against the wall. It looked like she was crying. I have sometime to kill before class.

As I approached her, she uncovered her face and she glanced at me. Her pale face was red and wet. She has been crying. "Are you okay?"

She wiped her eyes off with her fingers. "I'm fine."

I shook my head. She's not fine, she was just crying. "You're lying. Tell me what's wrong."

She didn't say another word to me. She gathered her things and she rose from the floor. I gabbed her wrist before she could take off. "Namine, I need to know what's upsetting you. I'd like to help you."

"Let me go! You'll know nothing." She pulled her wrist out of my grip and she disappeared down the corridor. Leaving me heartbroken from the girl that I use to know. I sighed and I walked down the hall to get to my class.

As I entered the room. Ms. Aerith and the class glared at me. "Why are you late?"

"I needed to talk to somebody."

"You could've waited after school. Now go to the office and explain to them why you're late," Ms. Aerith barked.

I turned on my heel. I could hear some students giggle. I walked out of the classroom. I didn't care if I was late; I had to tend to a heartbroken girl.

As I stepped in the office, there was parents dismissing their kids and some were waiting for a teacher for a meeting. I told the office lady that I got in trouble for being late for class.

"You'll need to talk to Ansem," she said.

I nodded. Ansem is our principle of the school. I walked over to the door and I knocked on it.

"Come in," said a male with a deep tone.

I opened the door and I walked in. "Hello, sir." I sat down in a chair that was in front of his desk.

"What can I help you with?"

I sighed. "I was late foe class."

"Oh? Why?"

"I needed to see what was up with a student." If anyone was talking about a student, you're not suppose to say their name.

"Could you talk to them after school?"

"Sir, she was crying."

"Probably crying over a break up. That's what girls do," he said as he shifted in his chair.

"She's not crying over that!" I raised my tone. "She's going through something in life, she needs my help! No one else would help her!"

"Don't raise your voice at me mister! If she needs help, she can find a adult to talk to. You have a after school detention."

 _Shit._ I never gotten a detention before. Just because I talked to a girl that needs somebody in her life. This school is fucked up. "Sir, you don't get it!" I slammed my fist on the wooden desk in anger. How could he be so stupid? Why doesn't he ask who this girl is? Doesn't care about the students?

"Roxas! Get out of here! Don't you dare slam on my desk again!" He said as he raised his voice.

"I'll do what I want, for the girl I'll fight for! Don't you care who this girl is? Namine needs me! I'll be the one to help her!" Oh crap I said her name.

A gasp escaped from his lips. "Don't mention her name ever again and get out!" He roared with anger.

I quickly got up and I left the room. _Don't mention her name ever again!_ It made me hurt when he said that. It stayed in my head as I left the office. Does he know Namine? Why does he not want to hear her name? What's going on? I must know from Namine.

The bell rang again, school's over. Time for my detention. I walked down the halls and I came across a set of stairs. As I walked up the stairs; students were coming down the stairs. As I made it to the top of the stairs I walked down the hall and I entered yet another classroom where the detention is going to be held. There was a few students sitting at desks doing nothing.

In the back was Namine. What is she doing here? I made my way to the back and I sat next to her. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't look at me, she was busy doodling in her sketch pad. "I'm talking to you."

"No talking," said Vexen. He's the worst teacher. He's very strict and he gives out detentions way too much.

She placed her pencil down and she glanced at me. "For being late."

"Me too," I whispered. "It sounds lame."

"I told the teacher I needed a minute and she was cool with it. When I got she sent me to the office."

"That's retarded! Ansem is mad at me."

"Shhh! What part of quiet you don't understand?" Vexen said.

Namine and I ignored him and we continued talking. "How did you make him mad at you?"

"I mentioned your name by mistake and I'm sorry," I said with a sigh.

"It's fine. Ansem hates me."

"Why?"

"He's my stepfather."

"What?!" I shouted. I thought Vexen was going to bark at us, but he didn't I think he just gave up.

"Yep and he's worse than my father," she said as she dropped her eyes on her doodle.

"Is that why you've been crying?"

She nodded. "My sister killed herself." I could hear a sob starting to form.

My heart ached as I heard those words. So her parents got divorced, her stepfather hates her and her sister killed herself. Man she's going through a lot. "Why are the kids at school avoiding you?"

"They found that I'm related to Ansem, so they turned their backs on me."

"I haven't turned my back on you and I never will. Namine, I'll be there."

"You promise you won't," she said as she looked up at me with a small smile.

"I'll never give up on you," I smiled back.

I glanced up at the clock it's now 3. Students rose from their seats. Detention is now over. "Do you want to come over for a bit?"

We both gathered our things and we walked out of the door together. "My father won't let me. He controls me, just like the kids at school!"

"That's just not right." We walked out of the school together.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she walked towards the parking lot.

I smiled and I walked down the sidewalk. I didn't live too far from the school. I'm glad I got something out of Namine.


	2. Lunch

**Thanks for the review(s)! I don't own anything. I gotta remember to put the disclaimer in. I only own the storyline.**

Lunch time has began. Namine has been on my mind all morning. I hope she's all right. I haven't seen her all day, I wonder is she even showed up at school today. As I walked down the hall to get to the cafeteria, I saw a girl walking out of the office. It was Namine. Her blonde hair is a mess and her clothes are uneven, she looks like a mess! She looks kinda cute that way. I made my way over to her. "Hey, Namine."

She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I wonder if that son of a bitch hurt her! "Namine, what's wrong?"

Tears filled her blue eyes as if she remembers this mornings event. Something did happen to her. She wiped her eyes with her hands and she took a deep breath. "I... was beaten this morning."

 _I... was beaten this morning._ Echoed through my mind. My heart ached and I was filled with shock. Who would want to hurt this sweet loving girl? "Who beat you?" The word made me feel sick, nobody shouldn't get beaten. They didn't do anything wrong.

Her eyes dropped to the floor. "My... stepfather."

I knew it! That son of a bitch is gonna get his ass kicked! I placed my hand on her shoulder. She flinched and backed away. "Did you tell anybody?"

Her eyes looked into mine. "Yes, I did. I've been in the office all morning."

"Are they going to take care of the problem?"

She played with her messy hair. "They didn't believe me. They did talk to my dad, he lied to them. Now I have no one else to turn to and help me."

I flipped a piece of hair out of my face. How could they not help her? Why didn't the school believe her? Is it because he's the principle of the school; and he's so perfect and they think he wouldn't hurt anyone? Nobody's perfect in this damn word! "I'm here for you, if he ever hits you again. I'll kick him where the sun don't shine."

Namine let out a small giggle. "Thanks, Roxas you're the greatest friend I ever had!"

"Doesn't your mom know about this?"

"She's hardly home, she works two jobs I never get a chance to talk to her."

That's just sad. Who in the world want two jobs and never spend time with their family? It seems like her mother doesn't want anything to do with Namine and Ansem. "Can't you talk to her on the weekends?"

She shifted her weight. "I could try, I don't need my dad to know."

Suddenly we heard a deep male's voice coming from behind us. We both turned, it was Ansem. "Namine, go fix yourself, you look like a mess. I don't need my daughter looking like a mess at school. I don't want to look bad."

Anger was boiling inside me."Just leave her alone!" I shouted. I don't care if I get another detention I just want Namine safe.

"It looks like you get another detention." He said with a smirk. "Namine, get cleaned up."

"No, I don't care if I look like a mess. I am a mess, my life is a mess! You make me a mess! I don't care if it's going to look bad! You're a bad father!" Namine barked.

Wow! Namine sure knows how to stand her ground! I never seen her this way before. "So fuck off!"

Ansem had shock written all over his face. Students never confronted him like this. His eyes grew with hurt. The words that Namine said made him hurt. It's true he isn't a good father. He turned on his heel and he walked back in the office.

Namine and I smiled with glee. We won the battle, he gave up to easily. "Namine, you can really hurt people."

"Everyone thinks I'm sweet and quiet, I do have a mouth and I know how to use it!"

"You sure do!"

Namine's smile faded away, as if she remembered something terrible. "What's that look for?"

"My dad might beat me again, he does look angry."

"You can come over to my house!"

"That will be a great idea! But my dad," she said softly.

"Just tell him that you're going to be over at a friends house. If he says no, you walk away."

The bell rang lunch is over. Namine and I didn't get a chance to eat, I didn't care. Namine is more important than food. We walked down the hall together, beating the crowd of students.

* * *

School got out. I didn't bother going to my detention, it's a waist of my time. I waited by the doors of the school for Namine. I hope her dad is okay with her coming over. Even if he doesn't she'll be over any way.

The door of the school opened and Namine came out. "Let's go, before he chases me."

I nodded and we walked down the sidewalk. "I think you'll like my mom, she's really nice."

"Thank you for inviting me over," she said with a smile and a breeze blow up us.

"Anything for a friend."

As we got there I opened the door and we walked in. My mom was in the kitchen getting my after school snack. She opened the microwave and pulled out a popped bag of popcorn. "Hey, Rox. Who's your friend?" She always called me Rox since I could remember. She's the only person who calls me that. My dad he calls me dude, I don't mind that as well.

"This is Namine, she needed to be over. I hope you don't mind uninvited guests," I said hoping she was okay with it.

She smiled as she gave me the bag of popcorn. "It's fine, she can stay as long as she wants."

"Thank you, uh what's your name?" Namine asked with a smile.

"I'm Tifa."

I waked Namine into the living and we sat down, and I flipped on the TV. Namine took the bag out of my hand and she opened it and popped popcorn in her mouth. "Hey, that's mine!" I gave her a teasing smirk.

My mom walked into the living room and she sat in a recliner. "Tell me about yourself, Namine."

"There isn't anything really happy in my life."

"Oh? That's a shame."

"My stepfather is the principle, he's awful. He hates me, I don't know what to do." A sob was starting to form in her throat.

"Talk to somebody who cares about your situation."

I sat there in silence letting them talk and I munched on the popcorn. I'm shocked that Namine is opening up to a stranger.

"I talked to the school, they don't believe me that he hit me this morning." Her blue eyes are filled with water. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"That's unfair! The school is suppose to take care of problems like that. Does your mom know?"

"She works two jobs, she doesn't have any time for me. I'm afraid to go home, he's going to beat me!"

"Her and I battled with the principle," I budded in munching.

"You can stay the night. What did you mean by 'battled'?" She asked with her brow raised.

"We basically confronted him," I said.

"You didn't get a detention?" She asked with shock.

"Yeah, but I skipped it, it was a waste of my time."

"Well, I'm going to make dinner. Rox, mind showing where the guest bedroom is?" My mom asked as she rose from the recliner and she walked in the kitchen.

We hopped off the couch, and we walked down the hall. "Your mom seems nice."

We walked up the stairs. "Yeah, she doesn't really care for uninitiated guests." I led her in a room that had a queen sized bed and it had a wooden dresser. "Here it is."

She walked in, her eyes looking around the room. "Did somebody sleep in here?"

"My brother Vanitas, he moved out last year. We deiced to make it as a guest bedroom. If need anything from us, my bedroom is right across from yours and my parents is down the hall. Oh and you can barrow my clothes."

She smiled. "It's perfect, and thank you Roxas."

"No problem. Oh and there's a bathroom down the hall and there's one down stairs by the stairs." It seemed like she was going to live with us, but it's only for one night. "The rule is, I can't have girls in my room and you can't have boys in your room."

"There's a boy in my room now," Namine pointed out.

"My mom asked me to show you, it doesn't count. Let's go back I think dinner is almost ready," I said as we left the room and walked downstairs. The reason I said that was I felt kinda awkward being in a room with a girl, I guess I'm not use to it. I better be, in case she needs something in the middle of the night.


	3. A happy Day

Namine and I were in my room; getting some pajamas for her to wear. I'm so glad we became friends in the fourth grade. If we never met, she'd have nobody by her side. I handed her a matching two piece checkered pajamas. "I'll let you wear my favorite pajamas."

She took them as she gave me a small smile and she left my room to go change in her room. I shut my door and I put on a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. A knock was at my door. "Come in."

The door opened and there stood Namine. The pajamas seemed a little big on her, but she did look cute wearing my clothes.

"They fit," she said.

I nodded. "Remember, if you need anything you can see me or my mom."

"Alright, good night," she said as she turned on her heal.

"Night."

She entered her room and climbed into bed and so did I.

After I closed my eyes. I heard a phone go off, it sounded like it came from Namine's room. Probably her father; wondering where she is. I just want Namine to live a better life; her father needs to treat her better. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. Why do some parents abuse their kids? What made them parents in the first place? They shouldn't be parents if they're going to abuse their kids. People sicken me these days.

The same sound keeps going off, almost every second. I sat up, just enough so I could see Namine's room. She was under the covers, with her eyes closed. Why isn't she answering her phone? Is she sleeping or is she ignoring it? "Namine, answer your phone!" I whispered loudly.

She sat up and she grabbed her phone, to read her texts and more came through. I laid back down. I shut my eyes; as I was about to fall asleep. I heard a soft voice call my name. I opened my eyes and looked at the person who's in my eye shot. "What is is Namine?" I sat up; her face looks sad. Something must've upset her through the texting.

"My dad... he isn't happy."

This can't be good. "He's the one who's texting you?"

She nodded and she sat on the edge of my bed. "He wants me home."

"Don't go. You're going to see him tomorrow at school. Just tell him that."

She typed out the text on her phone and she sent it, hoping he'll leave her alone. "Didn't you tell him that you're staying the night?"

"Yeah, but I didn't say whose house I was staying at."

Her phone went off again. She glared at her screen to read the text. "He says: I'm really pissed at you!"

"He can go... never mind, just go back to bed. If he does anything to hurt you; I'll stand up for you."

She gave me a small smile. "Thank you." She left my room and she climbed into her bed. The rest of the night was quiet, no phones went off.

* * *

When we arrived at school; her father was waiting for us at the entrance. "You were over at HIS house?" He sounded really angry. I'm not leaving her side.

She nodded. "Yes I was."

Ansem looked at me. "You! You better of not hurt her in any way!"

"I didn't s-"

"Detentions for both of you! Namine, you're lucky I don't smack you." He said as he walked off.

He must hate me. "He can't do that!"

"I know, it sucks; it goes on our records."

The bell rang for the first block. Namine and I rushed down the hall to get to our classes. we didn't want to be late again. I'm not sure about the detention, if I should go. If I don't go, I'll get a Saturday detention. I don't want that either. Looks like I have to deal with it.

* * *

School came to an end; it's time for our detention. I sighed as I climbed up the stairs. I didn't see Namine. maybe she's already there. As I walked down the hall, passing many class rooms. I saw Namine sitting on the floor with her back against the wall; crying. I walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"My dad called me to his office; he said he's going to beat me!"

I bent down to her level. That guy makes me sick! "I guess I have to give him a peace of my mind!"

"What do you mean?" She asked wiping her tears.

"Calling the cops," I smirked.

"Roxas, you can't."

"Namine, I'm not going to let you get hurt and he'll be in jail, he won't hurt you anymore!"

Namine shook her head, she didn't agree with me. I wonder why. She stood to her feet. "Let's go to our detention." She wouldn't look me in the eye, yup she's mad at me. I grabbed her by the wrist. She winced. "Let go!"

"Namine, you have to listen to me! I'm going to call the cops, if you like it or not!"

She broke out of my grip, and she walked away from me; I noticed her sweatshirt sleeve was up; I saw scares on her wrist. He needs to get out of her life. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I dialed 911. I didn't care if she didn't like it; I care about her safety.

"Hello, what's the emergency?" A female picked up the phone.

"I like to report child abuse. There's this guy, his name is Ansem; he's been abusing his daughter. She told me the stories that he beats her."

"Okay, I'm going to send some cops and talk to the man. What's the address?"

"It's at Destiny Island High School."

"Thank you," she hung up and I put away my phone. I was glad I didn't get in trouble; I went in the detention room. Vexen gave me a dirty look as I took my seat. Namine isn't in this detention, she probably is in a different room. I took out a book to read.

The announcement beeped on. "This is a shelter in place."

Vexen turned off the lights, closed the window shades and locked the door. Now it's died quiet. I bet the cops are here. I put my book down; I couldn't see the words on the pages. So what's the point in reading?

We sat there in the dark about a half hour, some of the students fell asleep. I guess Vexen didn't care. There isn't much to do in the dark. I hope they get that son of a bitch out of that school and put him behind bars! Namine will live in peace and joy. she'll be happier.

The announcement came back on. "The shelter and place is now over. Thank you for waiting patiently."

Vexen turn on the lights and unlocked the door. "You're detention is over."

We rose from our seats and left the classroom. I didn't see Ansem, I could picture him to giving me a dirty look. Maybe they took him away. When we left the school, Namine walked over to me. "Did you actually call them?" She didn't seem to upset.

I nodded with a smile. "Yes, I did. You're safe now."

She gave me a big hug. "Thank you, Roxas! I'm so sorry for getting mad at you! You were right!" She gave me a kiss on the lips.

I blushed and I kissed her back. "I love you, Namine." I hugged her back.

"I love you too."

I was by her side, I never gave up on her. I'm glad I made her happy. We broke out of the embrace and I gave her a good-bye kiss. "See you tomorrow."

She nodded with a smile. "See you too!" We both walked different ways.

It's so nice to see her happy again, and I'm glad I fell in love with her.

 **The end. Do you think I should make a squeal?**


End file.
